rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael, sometimes referred to as Mike, is annoying character in Rails of Highland Valley. He is Lilim's brother. Bio Michael is reliable and hard working, but he is also annoying and boastful. He believes that Lilim does well, but he can do as good as she can. He feels very self-important and loves showing off. However, in spite of his boastful attitudes, the others still see him as a good friend. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he was assigned to Highland Valley to help with excursions while Lilim was away. He also got on Nicholas, Will, and Zach's nerves. He was later assigned to take an excursion to Toledo to make a connection with the Capitol Limited, but broke down on the way as a result of water clogging his fuel tank (ignoring Will's warning from earlier). However, Will rescued him and got him to Marie and Aaron in time. One episode later, he did an excursion to New Jersey with Shawn, Lilim, Lily, and Marie. In Cameron Tricks His Friends, he got the day off along with Nicholas, Marie, and Ryusei. They later kicked Cameron out the shed as part of the "No Lazy Camerons in the shed" policy. In Retirement Party, he, Lilim, Evelyn, and Raymond pulled Mr. Morrison's retirement excursion to and from Philadelphia. He is voiced by the creator of the series. Basis Michael is an NS EMD F9A numbered 4270. Like Lilim, he was originally built as a B&O F7A and faced several rebuilds in his lifetime. Appearances Episodes * Special Visitor (cameo) * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation (does not speak) * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Sleepover'' (does not speak)'' * Neville The Big Game Train Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (does not speak) * Tale of a J Class * The Curse of the Fog * Engines vs. Zombies Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Frank in a Mess (as a B&O unit) Trivia * He shares the same model as Evelyn from Tales on Springfield Railroad. ** His RPXC numbers are the same as Mark and Buster's numbers from that series. * His model was renumbered 270 in 2019. ** He was also sold to the Reading, Blue Mountain & Northern the same year. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Passenger engines Category:Annoying characters Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters with partners Category:Partners of other characters Category:Ex-B&O engines Category:MARC Category:Historic locomotives Category:Characters that were introduced before being named Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Characters that suffered engine fires Category:Locomotives that got renumbered Category:Locomotives that got repainted